


Fourgasm

by Cloakseeker



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series. One-shot. Tobias's POV. "Do you wanna fuck me?" she asks bluntly and I'm shocked at her direct approach. "Uhm…uhm" I stutter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourgasm

Fourgasm

"Dr. Eaton?" an unknown female voice asks. I look up and see the most gorgeous girl that ever entered my office. Hell, she is more beautiful than anyone I've ever seen. She isn't tall, but she isn't short either. She has natural blonde hair, pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes are big and have a gray-blue color. She has a cute button nose and full rosy lips. She wears a nurse uniform and I realize that this might be the new nurse assigned to me.

"Yes?" I reply in form of a question. She smiles a little.

"I'm Tris Prior, I was assigned to assist you, sir" she says. I get up and approach her. I hold out my hand to her and she takes it and we shake hands.

"Yes, Ms. Prior. Welcome to our hospital" I say and keep her soft hand in mine. She watches me carefully, taking me in. I know this might sound cocky, but I'm not so bad looking myself. There were more than one female co-workers who threw themselves at me. And I just couldn't refuse them. That would be rude. But she's different. She doesn't seem to be like those bimbos. She checks me out, sure, but she doesn't make a move. "I'm Dr. Tobias Eaton and we will be working together" I continue, trying to get my thought straight again. I let go of her hand and offer her the chair in front of my desk. I resume my place behind it and decide to just get to know this godly gift. "I think we should get to know each other before we start working. Besides, I have no patients today, but I'm on call if needed." She nods and smiles shyly. "I think the best way to get acquainted is to just ask questions. How about I ask you something and also answer my own question, so that you know the answer to that as well? Afterwards you ask a question and answer it and so on" I explain and she nods. "Alright. Do you have any family here in Chicago?" I ask. "My father works in the mayor's office and my mother is a campaign manager. Both live mostly here in Chicago, but due to my mom's job she often travels. No siblings."

"Yes, my parents. Although they kind of live on the outskirts, where it's a bit quieter, in the new neighborhood, Abnegation" she tells me. "And I have an older brother who works for Erudite Inc. Did you always want to become a doctor? I always wanted to help people and even considered med school, but in my second year I had a very bad break up and let's just say medicine and I needed to get reacquainted. That's why I'm a nurse right now, but I'm studying to become a doctor. It'll just take a little longer" she reveals.

"I think that's admirable. And yes, I always wanted to be a doctor. I struggled for a while to choose a field, but in the end I decided to become an OBGYN, because right here I help babies come into this world. I know this might sound cheesy, but they are our future and a miracle at the same time" I say and surprise myself with this revelation. I guess she is something special. I never spoke more than a few basic sentences with a woman before, even ex-girlfriends, although they weren't really my girlfriends, more like ex-lovers. "Do you have a boyfriend?" I ask bluntly, wanting to know this more than anything. I hope not. She blushes slightly and seems to be taken aback by my question.

"Uhm, why do you ask?" she asks, obviously not understanding why this would be relevant. But, baby, it is.

"I just want to know. FYI, I'm single" I say and smirk a little.

"Okay" she says awkwardly. "I don't have a boyfriend" she says after a pause. I grin widely.

"That's good. Wanna grab some lunch?" I ask her. She looks at her watch and furrows her eyebrows.

"Isn't it a bit too early for lunch?" she asks looking at me again.

"It'll take a while to get there and come back" I say. "Let us get acquainted" I say. She seems to evaluate the situation and I really hope she'll go out with me.

"May I ask you something?" she asks and I nod. "Is this a date?"

"Maybe" I say grinning.

"Do you wanna fuck me?" she asks bluntly and I'm shocked at her direct approach.

"Uhm…uhm" I stutter.

"Let me be clear, Dr. Eaton. I've heard of your reputation. You are a ladies man. You fuck and then ditch them. I won't have that. We are co-workers and I want to be able to work with you. If it's your intention to just have a one-night-stand with me than let's get it over with" she says and I look at her dumbfounded. Never has anyone spoken to me like that. Gone is the shy girl that came in not half an hour ago and here stands this amazing, strong and beautiful woman. No, I just don't want to fuck her. I want to worship her. I want to date her. She knows what she wants and she doesn't take crap from anyone.

"Ms. Prior, I know what people say about me. I won't lie to you and tell you that all you've heard are just lies to stain my reputation. I've had my escapades like anyone. But when I asked you out I really meant a date" I say smiling, trying to salvage the situation.

"Aren't you concerned that a date would complicate our work relationship?" she asks, brows furrowed. I think for a moment at what she's implying. She is right, it could damage our working relationship.

"Nope" I say.

"How come?" she asks confused.

"I reckon you won't be my assistant and a nurse for long" I say. Her eyes widen and I realize what I just said. She might think I don't think she's a good nurse. "Judging by your file" I say pointing toward the folder on my desk "you are very good at your job. You even took several exams and are only a few more away before you can apply for an intern position as a doctor. You have plenty of experience and recommendations from some of the most prestigious doctors in the country. I doubt you will stay here for long. At least not as my assisting nurse" I say and smile. She seems to analyze my words.

"Before I decide whether or not I should accept your invitation I have one more question" she says and I nod for her to continue. "Why do they call you Four?" she asks and I smirk.

"Well, I'll let you find out. And please call me Tobias" I say.

"Alright, Tobias. You can call me Tris."

"So? We're gonna grab some lunch?" I ask and she stands up and walks to the door. For a moment I think she is leaving and my smile turns into a frown. But then I hear the familiar click of the lock and she turns around facing me.

"I'm not hungry yet. Maybe if I would work up an appetite…" she trails off and I smirk again. She slowly walks over to me unbuttoning her uniform one button at a time revealing her gorgeous chest covered in white lace. She turns my chair slightly to the left and straddles my lap, grinding against my already hard cock. "Doctor" she says near my ear and I shudder a little. I was never so aroused in my life. I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't touch her soon. As if reading my mind she says "I think I'm sick. I think I've got a fever. Please, would you check?" She grabs my left hand and puts it on her forehead and then grabs my right and puts it over her left breast. I get into her game and smile.

"You seem to have a fever indeed and your heart rate seems accelerated" I say trying to sound serious, but fail. God, I so wanna fuck her.

"What can we do to make me better again?" she asks biting her bottom lip and I feel my cock twitching. Why does she have to be so damn sexy?

"We need to find the cause of this fever. Let's go to the other room and examine you" I say and she pouts.

"I don't think I can walk" she says. I smirk.

"Don't worry. I'll carry you" I say and get up, her legs around my waist and my arms around her back and one hand on her perfect ass. I walk her into the exam room and sit her down on the table. I get my stethoscope and listen to her while she's coughing. "I can't hear anything, must be something else. Let me check your pulse" I say and she tilts her head to the right. I immediately connect my lips to her pulse point and start sucking on it. Her soft moans only drive me to suck harder until I leave a mark on her.

"Doctor, you gave me a hickey" she whines.

"That can happen sometimes, but I need to be thorough" I say firmly. I push the dress off of her shoulder and start kneading both of her perfectly shaped globes, while still sucking the soft flesh of her neck. Her moans become louder and her breathing uneven. Her hands land in my hair and she starts playing with it, scratching the scalp every once in a while. I groan against her throat and my cock throbs, wanting to get out of its confines and bury itself deep into her wet, warm pussy. I continue my ministrations and suddenly I feel her back arch. She lets out a long, guttural moan and falls backwards on the table. I let her calm down from the high she just experienced before I get rid of that dress once and for all.

"I still feel not well enough" she says and props herself up on her elbows.

"Well, then we need to check further. Would you please undress" I say and she hops off the table. She undresses quickly and sits back down only in her white lace underwear. "Please, lay back and let me check down here" I say pointing toward her womanhood. She nods and bites her lip. I let my hand run down her body, starting from her chest and landing on her panty covered core. I rub two fingers over her fold and she starts whimpering. I increase y movement and she starts moaning again, this time my name rolls off her sweet lips. I pull her panties to the side and insert two fingers into her wet pussy. The scent of her arousal hits me hard and I almost come just from that. Wow, no woman ever did that to me. I start thrusting my digits in and out, first at a low speed but I increased it regularly until she started squirming and moaning so loud that I think the entire building heard us. She comes hard on my hand and I thrust a few more times into her helping her ride out her pleasure. I retrieve my fingers and lick them clean. She pants heavily and looks at my through heavy lidded eyes, a sated smile plastered on her beautiful face. "We're not done yet, Tris. I think I found the source of your fever, but I need to do some additional tests."

"Please, doctor Tobias, cure me" she pleads and I chuckle.

I pull down her panties and let them fall to the ground next to me. I get a chair and sit down, my face in front of her pink, wet core. I near my face to it and breathe her in. I flick my tongue out and start licking her folds upwards. She tosses her head back and tries to hold onto something. She grabs the sides of the table and I can see her knuckles turning white. Good, baby, I'm gonna make you scream my name in pleasure. I push my tongue inside her a few times before sucking and nibbling her sensitive clit. She throws her head from left to right and back again and lets go of the table only to knead her boobs. I smirk and continue eating her pussy adding my fingers back to the equation. I pump into her a few times while licking relentlessly until I feel her stumble over the edge again and she cries out my name a few times before falling backwards on the table.

I can't take this anymore. I need to be inside her. I get rid of my clothes with the speed of light and get on the table, hovering over her.

"Upon thorough examination I've determined that you have indeed a fever and it started in your delicious pussy. The only cure is my rock-hard cock pounding you with abandon, otherwise I fear the worse" I say dramatically.

"Please, doctor Tobias, cure me. I beg you. Fuck me back to health" she says and I smirk. God, we sound like two porn actors. Usually at this point she would suck my cock a few times before I get inside her or even give me an incredible blowjob, beginning to end, but I'm too worked up to wait one more minute. I had my doubts when she came to me and told me we should try role playing. She argued that we are young and wild college students. That's what young and wild college students do. I eventually agreed and here we are, having one of the best fuck sessions we ever had.

I rub my cock against her overflowing pussy, covering myself with her juices. I position myself at her entrance and look her in the eyes.

"I love you, Tris" I say and bend down to capture her sweet lips. We kiss passionately and I feel my cock twitching. I thrust into her with one swift movement, burying myself to the hilt, while still kissing her. We both moan into the kiss and when we finally part to breath much needed air again she looks at me and says smiling "I love you too, Tobias. Now, for the love of God, fuck me" she says and that's what I do. I start a slow in and out pace, teasing her to no end. When she groans I pick up the pace, pounding her hard, but she is used to harder. God, I love that she's so athletic. I quicken my pace yet again and I feel my own release approach rapidly, but I'll be damned if I don't get her off one more time before I come. My thrusts become quicker and shallower and I hear her say that she's close. She needs just a little nudge to get over the edge one more time. I hold myself up on my right arm while reaching between us with my left hand. I find her enlarged clit and start rubbing it. I feel her walls tighten around my shaft and suddenly her whole body starts convulsing. She comes hard, screaming my name in pure pleasure, milking my cock in the process and squirting a little. It doesn't happen often, but when it does I know I gave my girl a hell of a good time, not that we don't have it usually. But sometimes we are so into it that we just forget everything around us and just let go.

I collapse on top of her breathing erratic, trying to catch my breath and gathering my thoughts, but everything is a blur. I realize I'm still deep inside her and lying on top of her. I move to get off of her but she stops me.

"Honey, I'm heavy" I say with a chuckle.

"I don't want you to slip out of me just yet" she pouts. We both love it when we are like this, so intimately connected. I smile down at her and flip us over so that I'm on my back and she's on top, me still buried inside her welcoming pussy.

We hear a loud banging on the wall and Zeke yelling to keep it down, that he still has to study for some test. We laugh a little and then kiss.

"Did you find out why I'm called Four?" I ask remembering our game.

"Yes" she says smiling widely.

"And?" I inquire, curious to hear her answer.

"Sex with you means four orgasms or how I like to call this phenomenon the Fourgasm" she says with a chuckle and I burst out laughing.

"Come on, it's not always four. Sometimes it's more" I say proudly.

"I know, babe, believe me I know. I'm there. But you give me at least four each time. Except for quickies" she quickly adds and kisses my nose.

Tris gets up and we walk into the bedroom, not bothering to put on clothes or clean up in the so called exam room which is in fact our living/dining room. We crash on the bed and fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
